<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Одна легенда с гор Татуина by Kamarien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333370">Одна легенда с гор Татуина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien'>Kamarien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На Татуине много легенд. Но иные - совершенно особое дело.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Одна легенда с гор Татуина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2018г на <a href="https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264">мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»</a>, персонаж — <a href="https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214303245_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-palpatina-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm">Люк Скайуокер</a><br/>День 1, ключ: Миф</p><p>___</p><p>Посвящается:<br/>Тайсин, за веру в то, что я смогу,<br/>Mary-Vigadel, за нагрянувшее вдохновение,<br/>ДайСё, за озарение, как это все сделать,<br/>и Муравьиный лев, в искреннем желании порадовать!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>4 год от становления Империи, планета Татуин.</i>
  </p>
</div>«И почему я решил поехать именно сегодня, а не завтра, например?» - мысленно вздохнул Оуэн, крепко удерживая пасынка за шкирку. Конечно, дроидам нужно новую оптику справить, и Беру сахар просила взять, но все же: как невовремя! И Люка дома не оставить было, извел бы потом...<br/>Оуэн вздохнул еще раз и поволок ребенка дальше, к дроидам. Вдруг отвлечется от диковинки?<br/>И все же: как не вовремя в Анхоред спустились горняки!<p>Горы Татуина - место не менее загадочное, чем пустыни, но куда менее изученное. Даже для Оуэна, прожившего под близнецами всю жизнь, далеко не всегда понятно, что реальность, а что - байки со скуки.<br/>
Ну, на драконах, конечно, там не рассекают (откуда бы там драконам взяться?), и женщины-горянки с синими глазами вряд ли всю память предков наперечет видеть могут, как свою,  но вот деревья там и правда растут, у отца трубка из него была. А так - люди как люди, и не самые худшие.<br/>
В общем, против горняков в целом Оуэн ничего не имел. Но Люковых увлечений ему и с дроидами хватало по уши! Это хоть полезно, а если какую байку ребенку на уши навешают? Значит, надо следить в три глаза.<br/>
Но нехороше предчувствие грядущей головной боли отступать не собиралось.</p><p>***</p><p>«А ведь говорила мать, что чуйке надо верить не только с гранатометом», - думал Оуэн, молча направляя спидер вслед горняцкому каравану. Как знал, что будет тут морока.<br/>
И ведь отвернулся только на пару минут, за линзы расплатиться, а Люк уже нашел ничего не подозревающего горняка, увидел у него амулет-деревяшку, страшно удивился и выпытал у него их какую-то местную легенду про джапор.<br/>
Вот и едут теперь, благо что всего на четыре часа крюк. А не поехали бы - Люк сам бы пробрался, будто он своего ребенка не знает.</p><p>... Впрочем, когда он сам их увидел - его тоже проняло. В голов только одна мысль болталась: и правда цветут.<br/>
Белый, почти костяной, ствол с какими-то чешуйками осыпающимися, и бледные, такие розово-фиолетовые, как свадебное платье Беру, ее любимое, из той летящей ткани, мелкие цветочки. И само дерево - как невеста чья-то на черной скале стоит в этой розовой дымке.<br/>
Бабка, что их от селения отвела к дереву, сама скрюченная что та коряга, улыбнулась и проскрипела:<br/>
- Хороший ты человек, малыш. Видишь, как предки тебе рады?<br/>
- Предки? - Люк зачарованно смотрел на дерево и недоуменно нахмурился.<br/>
Бабка рассмеялась и посмотрела на Люка ярко-голубыми, как небо, глазами («чистокровная горянка» - автоматически отметил Оуэн). Камень, нагретый солнцем, почти убаюкивал.<br/>
- У вас, внизу, это мифом назовут, или сказкой бабкиной, но мы-то знаем, да... Ты, малой, походи, поищи кусок коры себе по нраву, а я пока с отцом твоим тут посижу, да тебе расскажу, что помню...<br/>
Когда еще Татуин был зеленым да в цветах весь, песка не было, а за горами много-много воды расстилалось полной чашей, жили под Братьями люди. Когда хорошие, когда - не очень, но дом свой любили, и жили с ним в мире. И очень хотелось им потомков своих и после смерти беречь. и думали они, как им это сделать. Решили так, как каждому по нраву было. Кто призраком среди живых ходить стал, да живых наставлять, кто для таких, как ты, книжки писал разные, кто для таких, как я, сквозь кровь ниточку своей памяти протянул. А кто-то так мир любил, и всех кто в не живет. Вот и стали они такими деревьями. Кто из старой ветви себе палку сделает или корабль какой с доской из него, тот ни в одной буре не заблудится и не погибнет, хоть все пески и воды на них обрушатся. Кто себе чешуйку найдет, да желание светлое загадает на нее, амулет сделает, у того непременно сбудется. А кто-то и сам с таким же сердце, как и у них было. Таких вот, малыш, как ты, деревья эти цветами одаривает. Это значит, что сердце у тебя большое и доброе.<br/>
Может, когда-нибудь, через много-много лет будет сидеть и под твоим деревом старуха Чани, какая моя правнучка, и рассказывать, как мальчик-солнце дерево растил...<br/>
Бабка затихла, прикрыв глаза. Люк, зажав в ладошке кусочек коры, осторожно спросил:<br/>
- А светлое желание - это какое?<br/>
- Ну, про здоровье там, или про жизнь долгую родным да друзьям, про мир да чтобы кто-то счастлив был. Такое - сбудется.<br/>
- У меня такое! - уверенно кивнул Люк, мотнув кудрями. - Хочу чтобы у мамы сестричка или братик появился, мама всегда большую семью хотела. И чтобы мама жила долго-долго! И чтобы мама с папой счастливы были! И летать хочу. С папой... - смутился вдруг Люк.<br/>
Бабка рассмеялась.<br/>
- Сбудется, такое сбудется! Все, беги домой, летун. И папу своего буди! А я тут посижу, погреюсь еще.</p><p>***</p><p>Домой Люк несколько дней шлифовал каменной мочалкой деревяшку. Получился такой кругляш белый, и мама для него специально шнурок сплела - такой, чтобы не дырку сверлить, а по борозде на краю в петлю затянуть и, как мама - зеркальце, носить можно. Вот он сейчас еще чуть - и желобка край дошлифует, чтобы не оцарапаться, и все. И будет он как настоящий татуинец, с амулетом! У папы Оуэна есть дедушкина трубка, у мамы - ее ожерелье из жемчужных камушков, которые ей ее брат собирал, а у него такой вот медальон будет.<br/>
И когда-нибудь он полетит высоко-высоко, на другие планеты, и встретит своего второго папу Эни, и они будут вместе по всем-всем звездам летать.<br/>
Деревяшка в ладони медленно наливалась теплым, живым серебряным блеском.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Имеется небольшая отсылка к "Дюне".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>